Home Theater
by GirLikeBurritos
Summary: It just isn't Gilbert's day. He's been ignored, kicked out, banned, beaten up, and chewed out.  And it was only 3:00.  Can Mattie make it better?


The day started off amazingly well. Gilbert had woken up to the smell of pancakes and the sight of his lover in an apron. Sadly, Matthew was wearing clothes under it. Gilbert sighed. Maybe another time. Right now there is a stack of pancakes just waiting for him on the table.

Matthew turned around, greeted to the sight of his lover sitting in his underwear, eating pancakes with maple syrup dripping down his chin. He giggled, going into the living room to get his camera.

"Taste good, Gil?" Gilbert looked up, just in time for a flash to go off. Mattie laughed at the picture. "We should make this into a Christmas card." Gilbert got up and stood next to him. He smirked.

"Who else can make dripping maple syrup look so awesome. No one, that's who!" He laughed at his own joke. Mattie just rolled his eyes, moving to clear away the dishes. The Prussian moved up behind him, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist. "I can think of another way to make dripping maple syrup look awesome." He whispered huskily into Matthew's ear. Gilbert enjoyed the shiver he got when he licked said ear.

"Nhg, n-not now Gil. I have a meeting with my boss to go to. I'll see you later. Don't forget to pick up some movies for tonight." Gilbert sighed, figuring that if he was good during the day, he'd be rewarded. He kissed Mattie on the head. "Alright, I'll see you later tonight then."

**line**

"Hey, Bruder! You here?" Gilbert shouted upon opening the door, three dogs bounding towards the visitor. They jumped at the albino, happy to see him again. Gilbert laughed and spent a few minutes petting the happy animals, enduring their licks and sniffs to his crotch.

"West? You here?" Gilbert pushed the dogs off of him, expecting to see his baby brother or pasta-loving boyfriend lounging around the house. He walked into the living room, finding it perfectly clean. Gilbert frowned, deciding to mess with Ludwig a bit.

He walked outside, letting the dogs out with him. The dogs quickly ran off to relieve themselves, then they started to roll around in a ditch. Gilbert smiled, deciding that the dogs could do the dirty work for him. "Kesesesesese, West will be so pissed!"

Gilbert went back inside, looking around for where Ludwig kept the dog treats. After finding them, he started to place them all over the ground floor, especially in the living room. The albino called the dogs back in, excited to see the damage that they would cause.

As the dogs laid waste to find the treats, Gilbert sneaked upstairs, hoping to find something to use against Ludwig if he decided to make him clean up the mess. _Kesesese, if I'm lucky, West should have some pictures of Italy lying around somewhere._

Gilbert opened the door that he knew to be the blond haired man's study, where he found said man and his lover. Various articles of clothes surrounded them, along with various toys and bondage gear. They both slept peacefully, wrapped up in each others' arms, completely unaware of the chaos downstairs. The ex-nation saw it as his duty as a big brother to ruin this moment.

"Hey. Hey West. Wake up." The blue-eyed man didn't stir, and neither did the Italian in his arms. Gilbert frowned, poking Ludwig in the face. "Hey, West, I know you can hear me." Ludwig just lightly groaned before opening his eyes to look at Gilbert. They stared at each other for what could have been an hour before Ludwig closed his eyes and went back to sleep. The albino bristled, not used to being brushed off by his own brother. _Stupid little bruder. You know you can't ignore me, the awesome Gilbert!_

"Get out now, Bruder, before I make you clean up the mess I know you made." Ludwig mumbled sleepily before drifting off. Gilbert sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get any reaction from his bruder after what looked like a particularly good fuck. Gilbert closed and locked the door on his way out, not even bothering with looking at the damage the dogs had caused.

**Line**

Gilbert found himself in a bar, wanting to have a few drinks to help him deal with the feeling of being ignored. _So this must be how Birdie feels as meetings. I should do something special later for him._ He signaled the bartender, grabbing a stool near some tittering women. The women had been stealing glances at him since he walked in, which just irritated him to no end. They made sounds of approval, and slowly started to migrate towards him.

"What'll you have?" The bartender asked, eyeing Gilbert suspiciously. He couldn't tell if the albino was a college student or a punk looking for trouble. "I need you to show me some I.D."

Gilbert stared dumbfounded at the man. He was the first guy in to ask Gilbert for his I.D. in the past hundred years. Of course he didn't have an I.D. What would it say? Age: unknown? Gilbert just scowled, asking instead for a soda.

The women took up the stools around Gilbert, oblivious to his bad mood as the bartender walked away. One women pressed herself up against Gilbert, placing one hand on his thigh. _If this bitch doesn't back off soon, I'm breaking her hand._ All of the women crowed in closer, all trying to touch Gilbert, and asking him questions in some other language. _Oh great, tourists looking for a tour guide and a native fuck. _The bartender came back with his soda, smirking at Gilbert's obvious discomfort.

Suddenly Gilbert felt himself being yanked back by his collar and thrown onto the floor, his drink spilling all over him. A couple men stood in front of him, all looking pissed beyond comprehension. They shouted something at him, then started to punch and kick him all at once. Gilbert yelled, trying to get up and fight back. He managed to get up by pulling on a couple of the fists aimed at his head. He cursed the men out in German, grabbing and breaking anything within his reach.

The bartender soon appeared within his sight and kicked Gilbert out of the bar. "Get out and stay out! I don't need punks like you causing trouble! You're banned!" The group of foreigners soon followed out, moving off in a different direction. Gilbert cursed them under his breath, hoping that they would get stranded out in the middle of nowhere. He dusted himself off, and started to head off to Lizzie's house.

**Line**

Instead of using the front door, Gilbert searched for an open window, since that would be a way more awesome way to get into the house than the front door. When he found one, he saw the Hungarian rolling out dough in the kitchen with her back to him. He smirked, quietly crawling through the window and up behind his old friend.

BAM!

Gilbert later woke up on the floor, a dull ache on the left side of his face. He groaned, trying to sit up. Lizzie sighed, stepping over the albino's body.

"You know, after having you sneaking around my house for centuries, I can tell when you're nearby." Lizzie said, a slight edge in her voice. She didn't want Gilbert to ruin the date she was planning with Austria. She had been working for three weeks straight, trying to make everything perfect for this one date. Gilbert glared at her. "You didn't have to hit me with your damn frying pan!"

Something in the young woman snapped. "Well, if you didn't feel the need to come in by window, air vent, or chimney, then I wouldn't have to carry my frying pan with me everywhere I go! And I don't care what you say, it isn't awesome! Nothing you do is awesome! You constantly cause a mess and intrude on other people without thinking about what you're doing! You're a lazy, inconsiderate, stupid waste of space!" Lizzie panted after her little rant. Gilbert just stared at her, letting what she just said sink in.

"Well, then. I can see that I'm not wanted here, so I think I'll go lay down in a ditch." All of this was said with a frighteningly calm expression on the albino's face. Lizzie fought with herself, torn between calling her friend back and letting him go.

With his pride in pieces, Gilbert left to find someone who would appreciate the awesomest that is him.

**Line**

"Hello, you've reached Francis. I'm busy at the moment, hononon, so leave your name, number, reason for calling, and I'll try to get back to you." Gilbert hung up, not wanting to bother with the machine if the Frenchman was busy. He'd call Antonio, but it was about the time that he usually took a nap. Besides, he didn't want to take the chance of having his angry Italian lover yelling at him for calling.

Gilbert looked at his watch. It was only three. How the hell was he supposed to entertain himself till Mattie's meeting finished? The albino groaned, deciding to go shopping to kill some time.

**Line**

"Gil, I'm home." Matthew called out, waiting for the man to either yell back or come hug him. When his boyfriend didn't appear after five minutes, Matthew started searching upstairs. He found the albino curled up in their bed, hiding under the covers. The Canadian sat down next to the ex-nation, gently rubbing his back. That's one of the things that Gilbert loved about his Birdie. The blond-haired man could be feeling lower than a worm, and yet he still tried to make the people around him feel good.

After awhile Matthew crawled under the covers with Gilbert, snaking his arms around him. "Feeling better?" These two little words were whispered, as if Mattie was scared that speaking would break something precious.

"Yeah. Thanks Mattie."

**Line**

Later, when the sun had long settled and the moon was high in the sky, did the two bodies rise from the bed. Mattie went into the kitchen, setting up a meal of popcorn and poutine with a side of beer. Gilbert sort through the movies he had picked up, trying to decide which one would be a good starter.

"Since most of the horror movies were either out or we've seen, I had to grab a few action movies and some B-list movies. Hope you don't mind." Gilbert's comment was met with a grunt from the doorway. Matthew settled down on the couch while the albino tried to decide on a movie. He finally picked a movie called Evil Dead. Gilbert sat down and snuggled next to Mattie, popping the top of a beer can.

**Line**

Was going to read through this for grammer errors, but since I typed this late at night and I still have homework to do, I'm just going to post this the way it is. I might add smut and make this a two-shot, but I'd rather get your opionon first.


End file.
